1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator assembly for cosmetic liquids, in particular to a mascara tester, comprising
a container for holding the cosmetic liquid, which has a main body and a neck;
a closure cap, which is detachably insertable into the neck and comprises
a handle member for handling the applicator assembly, which stays outside the neck,
a closing member for closing the container, which is insertable into the neck, and
an applicator holder to be positioned in the container;
an applicator for the cosmetic liquid, which is disposed on the applicator holder, in particular a mascara brush; and
a wiper for the cosmetic liquid, which lodges in the neck of the container.
2. Background Art
As everybody knows, applicator assemblies of the generic type comprise a container that holds the cosmetic liquid. The liquid is in the main body of the container. A neck on the container serves for the accommodation and mounting of a detachable closure cap, which can be tightly inserted therein and comprises a handle member that remains outside the neck for the applicator assembly to be handled, a closing member that can be inserted into the neck and serves for closing the container and a holder for the applicator which can be positioned in the container. An applicator for the respective cosmetic liquid and in particular a mascara brush is disposed on the holder. The applicator assembly according to the invention may however also be used for liquid lip gloss, eye shadow, eye liner, nail varnish and the like. The applicator is suited to the respective purpose.
Finally, applicator assemblies of the species have a wiper for the cosmetic liquid, which is disposed in the neck of the container and, as a rule, has an orifice for the applicator to pass through, the inside diameter of this orifice being smaller than the outside diameter of the applicator. Thus any excess cosmetic liquid is stripped off when the applicator is withdrawn from the container, dropping back into the container.
There is the fundamental requirement to have applicator assemblies which, as far as possible, can be filled and then closed automatically. The filling and closing job is desired to take place in as short a time as possible.
In this context, the wiper and its narrow orifice pose a problem, because the cross-sectional area of the jet of filling compound and thus the filling rate are strongly restricted.
It is an object of the invention to improve an applicator assembly for cosmetic liquids so that the processes of filling, of mounting the wiper and of closing the filled container can be strongly rationalized and may in particular take place rapidly on automatic fillers.
This demands for a special design and manipulation of the wiper. The invention is reflected by a mixture of features in terms of apparatus and manufacturing engineering. For instance, in an intermediate stage of manufacture of the applicator assembly, the wiper is detachably mounted on the closure cap. In a subsequent stage of manufacture, when the closure cap is inserted into the neck of the filled container, the wiper is durably fixed in the neck of the container. This sequence implies that the container is first filled over the full cross-sectional area of the neck and then the wiper is fixed in the neck. This sequence is preferably ensured by the fact that on the one hand the wiper is fixed by press-fit on the closure cap and that on the other hand the wiper is provided outside with a locking projection, it being possible to engage the locking projection with a locking recess on the inside of the container neck for the wiper to be fixed. The design of the press-fit and locking engagement must respect that the locking force is greater than the force of press-fit disengagement. This ensures that the wiper is fixed when first inserted into the container neck, and that it stays where it is in the neck when the closure cap is removed for the first time.
The stop construction preferably put into practice for the wiper and the neck aids in the fixing of the wiper in the container.
Furthermore, the closure cap is fixable in its closed position on the container by corresponding locking engagement. In this regard, closing the cap is accompanied with very simple handling, which can very well be put into practice mechanically. The optional provision of a serrated or wave pattern on the edge of the container neck and of a corresponding counterpart pattern of serrations or waves on the closure cap enables the consumer to open the cap conventionally by rotation. This also helps in a gentle opening of the applicator assembly.
The preferred embodiment of the handle member as a hollow handle that is open counter to the direction of insertion, having in particular a plane ring surface that encircles the opening of the handle member, serves for further improvement of the possibility of automatic mounting of the applicator assembly. Corresponding handling elements may reach into the opening of the handle member and provide for proper vertical press-fit of the cap in the container neck.
Further features, details and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment of the subject matter of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings.